After
by Lavinia Lavender
Summary: What Harry missed in the Pensieve, and perhaps what Severus really didn't want him to see. This is a shot at what happened after the bit Harry saw in the Pensieve.


Okay, this is done to spite the world, and specifically, the general conclusion that Chapter 28 of the great but terrible fifth book destroyed any and all hopes that Lily and Severus never have or will be a couple, or, if there was a crush or small relationship, it ended here - even though, technically, I don't believe in Chapter 28. But to you, I give a short, ironic bow, and reply, SCREW THIS.

**Disclaimer: **I really didn't think I would have to do this, but a reviewer corrected me. So here you are: Lily, Severus, Sirius and James are not my characters, and all the quotes in italics at the beginning of the story are from the fifth book. I never meant to pretend to claim them as mine own.

"_Leave him ALONE!"_

_She had jumped up and was striding over angrily. James's expression changed immediately. _

_"All right, Evans?"_

_"Leave him alone. What's he done to you?" _

_"Well," James said thoughtfully, "it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean...."_

_The crowd laughed, but Lily scowled. "You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"_

_"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said swiftly. "Go on.... Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."_

_"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," Lily said fiercely._

_"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said carelessly, looking back toward their prey. "OY!"_

_The spell shot from Snape's wand to James, slashing his face, and James retaliated instantly, pulling Snape back into the air, feet up. The crowd laughed again._

_Lily's angry look flickered for a second as something else passed over it, then she shoutied again, "Let him down!"_

_"Certainly," said James smoothly – Snape fell to the ground hard. Before Snape could even start to strike back, Sirius threw another hex, and Snape was paralyzed again._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Her wand flashed out._

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," pleaded James._

_"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily snapped._

_James sighed, then obeyed. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"_

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" he snarled._

_She blinked, completely taken aback. "Fine," she said at last, a new note of coolness to her voice. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus."

They stood in the sun-bathed room, not looking at each other, her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she gazed out the window. He, on the other hand, was staring into the one dark corner of the room. To an observer – but there were none – it was strikingly symbolic.

He was the first to speak.

"You should have stayed out of it."

She glanced over at him, quickly and angrily.

"Unlike you, I find it hard to just sit and watch the ones I – love – harassed."

He had turned his head toward her when he heard her falter before the key word, and a slight, amused but ironic smile crossed his face. But he did not mention it. "Will you ever learn some restraint?"

"It's not always a good thing," she shot back.

His eyes darkened. "Wrong. In these situations, restraint is more than right – it's vital."

Her fingernails dug through her sleeves into her arms. "Why do we have to hide and pretend all the time?" She knew, immediately, it was a stupid question, but she went on. "I hate it. I hate how we have to insult each other so much-"

"If you would be _sensible_ about it, and remember that it's not sincere-"

"It _sounds_ real enough!"

He made a sudden, frustrated gesture. She turned away again, knowing he was trying to control his temper with his next words. After a minute she heard, quietly, "Are you even trying to make this easier? Sometimes I wonder. If this is so hard for you, if you hate it so much-"

"What are you suggesting?" Her throat had suddenly tightened.

He slowly walked over, his eyes never looking away from her. "This relationship obviously requires a certain amount of sacrifice and stress. I thought you understood that. But if you can't – if you don't want to deal with it all – tell me now. I don't want to waste my time on something that's hopeless." His voice was absolutely even – no emotion whatsoever.

She whirled around, her eyes wide, staring at him in disbelief. "You – you think – _I'm_ not committed to this? How-" She spluttered incoherently for a moment, then started again. "What? You think I'm doing this for a _fling_ or something? If that was it, I would've left a long time ago, after being hurt so many times – Merlin, you can act so_ thick_ sometimes. Don't you know I'm in love with you? God knows there isn't any other reason I put up with you." She glared at him.

For a moment, he did nothing except look slightly taken aback. "Well," he said finally, "that wasn't one of the great declarations of love that are usually heard, but I suppose it has its own value."

She bit her lip until it was on the verge of bleeding, but she would not smile.

Nevertheless, the tension was gone. She sat down on the window seat, and he leaned against the wall sideways besides her. Sighing, she said softly, "How long does it have to last, really?"

He brushed her hair back – an uncharacteristically gentle motion. "Well, there's two years left in Hogwarts. And we do get reprieves during the summers."

She reached up and caught his hand where it was resting on her cheek. "And after we graduate?"

"We'll be free." He bent down and brushed a kiss.

"We can run away to New Zealand," she said hopefully.

He laughed. "Yes, anywhere you want."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
